Producing trim elements is known, in particular door panels, dashboard or other trims, comprising a decorative element having a particular aspect, for example a medallion, a decorative beading, or a decorative plate.
Such trim elements are generally made by injection of the substrate, or of the supporting element, on the underside of the decorative element in an injection cavity. However, the application of such a method is complicated since it is necessary to accurately position the decorative element in the injection cavity and immobilize it in order to obtain a trim element with a decorative element positioned in the intended location. The positioning and the holding of a decorative element in a specific location of the injection cavity are complex operations when they are repeated for producing several identical trim elements. These operations are even more complicated when two distinct decorative elements spaced apart from each other are provided on a trim element.
Further, there may be appearance defects in the transition area between the decorative element and the substrate surrounding the decorative element and forming a portion of the visible face of the trim element. Such defects may also be present when the decorative element is pierced and seeping of the injected material for forming the substrate through the aperture formed by the decorative element should be avoided.